


There's Magic In Our Bones (A North Star In Our Soul)

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bus Kids - Freeform, F/M, Perthshire Cottage, Post Season 4, season five spec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: Months after their exile, Daisy returns to recruit FitzSimmons, only to find circumstances have changed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I have finally finished my first year of uni and am back! This is chapter one of a little two part idea I have. Part two should be up in a couple of days. Hope you enjoy. Title from Body by Sleeping at Last

Daisy stood on the doorstep to their Perthshire cottage looking around her, and taking in her surroundings. It was a summer’s day, early in the morning but the sun was high in the sky, casting its rays down on the woodlands surrounding the cottage.

The cottage itself was small, white walls and a window boxes full of flowers, blooming every colour. It was so simple and so domestic and something that they both deserved after so long. After all they had suffered.

And she hated that she had to do this, to rip them away from this life they had built.

It had been nearly two years since she had seen them last, since they had both been disavowed from S.H.I.E.L.D. (well, what had remained of it after the LMD attack), and they had disappeared, part of their agreement with the government. That they disappear and not contact their team again. It had hurt Daisy when that decision had been made, the one that meant she could never see her best friends again. But it was better than what could have happened, the alternative.

Sighing, she knocked on the door, hating herself as she did so, hating that she was disturbing this life they had made, the life they had built, the peace they had found after so much pain. Noises came from within the cottage and moments later Fitz answered the door.

“Daisy?” he asked, and the shock on his face was evident.

Daisy smiled at him, and shrugged. “Hi.” She took him in, wearing an old T-shirt and pyjama bottoms. His hair had grown longer again, and was unruly, as if he hadn’t bothered to do anything with it yet. It looked as though him and Jemma were having a lazy morning, still eating breakfast, evident from the piece of toast in his hand.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, still staring at her, still trying to comprehend what was going on. There was something sad in his tone, a loneliness. He missed her, she could tell because she knew the feeling. She knew the feeling because she felt it too.

“We need you, back at S.H.I.E.L.D.” The words were quick to leave her mouth and she felt her stomach twist saying them, a heaviness in her throat.

And Fitz’ reply was one that was obvious. He shook his head. “We can’t, Daisy, we’re sorry, but we can’t.”

Daisy looked up at him, meeting his eyes. There was something there, something that she couldn’t quite put her finger on. And then, she shook her head this time. “No, Fitz. You, Jemma, you _can_ come back. Something’s come up. Talbot, everyone, we’ve talked it through. We _need_ you guys, solving this…” She shook her head as if to back up her point. “We can’t do it without you.”

There was no reply from Fitz for a moment, and he bit his lip nervously. “Daisy, I’m sorry but we _can’t_ do this…”

“Fitz?” Jemma’s voice called out from somewhere in the house. “Is everything okay?”

He spun around, and called back to her, rubbing absently-mildly rubbing the back of his neck with the hand that wasn’t holding toast. “Yeah, yeah everything’s okay.”

“Who are you talking to?”

He paused before answering, then he spoke. “Daisy.”

“She’s here?” Jemma asked, and there was a rise in her tone, the cheerfulness and lightness that she hadn’t heard in so long. That she hadn’t heard since she first met Jemma.

Footsteps echoed in the house and Daisy could just tell that Jemma was coming to the door. That the woman who she classed as a sister would soon be standing there, someone she hadn’t seen in so long now. Someone she loved and someone she missed.

“Daisy,” Jemma greeted, standing in the doorway beside Fitz, a mug of tea in her hand. “I’ve missed you.”

Daisy couldn’t reply, she could only stare in shock.

“Wow.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Wow.”

Jemma smiled back at her. “I know, it was a bit of a surprise to us at first also. But they’re fine, they’re both fine.” She hugged her abdomen protectively, her _extremely swollen_ abdomen. Daisy was still trying to process what was happening, trying to take in the fact that a heavily pregnant Jemma was standing in front of her.

“ _They_?” the Inhuman just about managed to whisper once she regained her train of thought.

Jemma’s smile, if it were possible, got wider. “Twins. A boy and a girl. Fitz,” she began, rolling her eyes, “for so long was convinced that we would be having a girl. I disagreed, I was adamant that we would be having a boy.” She shrugged. “Seems we were both right. Daisy, are you okay? Do you want to come in?”

Daisy nodded, and allowed herself to be guided into the cottage by Fitz while Jemma closed the door behind them.

***

She had the mug of coffee between her hands, watching as the two scientists seemed to go about their morning routine, as if nothing was different.

Jemma was sitting at the table opposite her, babbling about everything and nothing while Fitz was bustling about the kitchen. Once he seemed to be done, he passed Jemma a mug of tea, and leaned down, kissing her, before taking a seat beside her.

“So,” he began, knocking Daisy out of her thoughts. “I suppose you have some questions.”

Daisy nodded slowly. “I suppose I’ve missed a lot.”

Jemma winced. “You have. Once we left, we came here, deciding that after everything, getting away was the best thing for us. That getting away would allow us to heal. It took time, but eventually we recovered, and just over a year ago, we made it official…”

“You’re married?” Daisy cried out, interrupting the story.

Fitz nodded. “We are. And we’re sorry, we couldn’t invite you, you couldn’t come. It was part of the agreement. No contact. But it was only a small affair, my mum and Jemma’s family.”

Daisy shook her head, understanding. She was just upset she had missed one of the biggest days of her best friends’ lives. “I understand.”

Jemma smiled. “Then, a couple of months later, we found out about this.” She gestured down to herself, at her baby bump that was unable to be covered by her jumper. “We both wanted children but it wasn’t something that we were expecting to happen this soon.”

She turned and smiled at Fitz, who reached over and took one of her hands in his own, their fingers interlacing. “So we can’t go back, not now, not ever. We’re sorry Daisy,” Fitz apologised.

Daisy understood. They couldn’t leave this, the life that they had created, the happiness they had built. “I’m sorry,” she said, shaking her head. “I just thought with the agreement being changed…”

“Wait?” Jemma cut in, confused. “It’s changed.”

“Yeah, Talbot has changed it. You were allowed to come work on this mission with us, but after that, though you can still contact us… You just can’t…”

“Work for S.H.I.E.L.D.” Fitz finished. He shot his wife a glance, and though no words were spoken, a whole conversation was had between them.

“Daisy,” Jemma said, her voice soft and gentle and full of guilt and regret. “We can’t go back, and in all honesty, we _don’t_ want to go back. Not after all we’ve lost, not after all we’ve _gained_. I can’t lose this. Not after everything.” She stopped, unable to continue. Her breath was shaky, and Daisy could see tears lingering at the corners of her eyes.

Fitz, it seemed, could sense it too, and pulled her in close to him, wrapping his arm around Jemma, and pressed soft, tender kisses to her forehead, murmuring words of reassurance, of comfort, of love.

“I _understand_ ,” Daisy repeated, smiling at them. “Really, I do. Now…” She paused and gave a knowing smirk. “What is there to do around here?”

Jemma beamed. “There’s a lovely café not ten minutes’ drive from here.”

***

A number of months later, Daisy returned to Perthshire but this time, it wasn’t to try and get the couple to come back for a mission.

No, it was to visit her godchildren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So she was pregnant. Like everyone guessed this and it was so hard to keep it a secret but I'm so glad you enjoyed and thanks for all the support.


End file.
